


Worst/best Man In The World...

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Roper/Stacey [5]
Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: "You still on your feet, girl?"
Relationships: Richard Roper/Reader, Richard Roper/You
Series: Roper/Stacey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Worst/best Man In The World...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Roper

The rush of air entering and leaving your lungs was stuttery, your breath hitched as you followed Roper into your bedroom with the thrill of anticipation buzzing in your head. You shut the door behind you and he sauntered over to the other side of the room; leaving you alone by the bed.

"You still on your feet girl?"

The instant he finished his sentence your knees dropped to the floor in a thud, you winced slightly at the pain but it wasn't uncomfortable enough to still the surge of energy rushing throughout your body - Roper had his back to you and you could see him lifting the blazer jacket off his shoulders and hanging it over the back of a chair. Then he turned around.

"Good" he murmured, the cold English lilt of his voice sending a shiver down your spine as he stalked over to your kneeling body; looking down at you with those gorgeously menacing blue eyes.

Your chin tingled when one of his cool fingertips tilted your face up to force you to look at him - preventing you from avoiding the harshness of eye contact he seemed to always insist upon. Roper smirked. His other hand reached down to unbuckle his belt and your felt your mouth turn wet with saliva, you were practically drooling with desire and while he stared into your eyes with a certain kind of intensity you swallowed a lump in your throat.

"Go on sweetheart..." your cheeks were hot from the blood flowing to your face when you blushed, bright red - he always had the right mix of menacing humiliation and adoration in his words, you did what he so subtly referred to and with shaky fingers popped the button of his trousers and pulled down the zipper of his fly, revealing the dark coloured underwear that had begun to tent over his half hard member. Your eyes glanced down at his crotch so that you could see what you were doing, breaking eye contact for a few moments, unfortunately Roper wasn't having any of it and his hand slid down to clutch your throat - tight, jolting your head back up in a sharp movement of his wrist.

A soft gasp tore free from your lips when Roper's blackened over eyes bore down into your face with a snarl. His fingers were harsh against your throat and you could feel your breathing grow heavier at the threat that it could be taken away.

"Look at me...there's a good girl"

The demand was condescending, and patronising, and belittling...and you could feel a wetness growing in your underwear as well as a steady pink flush coating your face and chest. He was stupidly enchanting and the power he emanated would’ve made your legs collapse if not for the floor pressed up against them.

It wasn’t enough for his hand to grip around your throat, you wanted his hands all over you – touching every part of your body, claiming you and owning you and holding you like he’d never let go. He was the most protective and yet destructive man you’d ever met, the fire in his eyes when he’d let you come to one of his weaponry displays burned hot and bright, there was an element of joy and passion in the way he watched those bombs drop and crash and encircle the land with flame. The same way he looked at you when you got on your knees for him – power. Roper thirsted for that control and you wanted more than anything to make him happy, because you knew he’d do the same for you, he gave you a life no one else would be able to provide.

Your eager hands had pushed down the material of his boxers in search of the pink skin of his cock, but you didn’t touch him. Your hazel eyes looking up at Roper told him everything and with a small nod your hand was wrapped around his length, taking the time to hold him and gently stroke up and down.

Roper hung heavy before your eyes and you couldn't help but salivate slightly with the desire to feel him in your mouth - you bit your lip and looked at him in a way you hoped would convey these thoughts. He just smiled and stroked your cheek with his thumb before moving your face closer to his cock, you opened your lips almost immediately and silently begged him to just fuck your mouth already, so desperate for the rough scrape of his cock across your tongue and the tight thrusts of his hips that didn't even try to let you breathe as they pounded into your throat in the selfish pursuit of orgasm...

When he held your face a centimetre away from his dick you tried to move your head forward so that you could take him in your mouth but with a sharp clench of his fingers on your neck you were stopped, you couldn't prevent yourself from groaning in disappointment and as the small defeated whimper left your throat Roper gripped harder, promising to leave bruises in your soft skin.

"Tsk" he tutted, "naughty little thing" again you could feel your body melting and trembling from the impact of his words, never before has something seemingly so patronising turned you on so very much but when he looked down at you with a half smirk and a hand around your throat there wasn't anything you wouldn't do for him. Roper was a dangerous man, made even more terrible by his suave charm...he was beautiful, his eyes expressive beyond words as they looked down at you.

His fingers loosened slightly around your neck. With one hand holding his length he brought the tip of his member up to your lips and you shivered in need - you licked up his shaft - tracing the prominent vein and just feeling his skin along your tongue. Roper growled when your tongue danced over the slit of his erection, tasting the salt of his tip that made your head spin.

You hummed as you moved your lips down his cock and took more of him in your mouth. He smiled. The taste of him was intoxicating and as you took all of him via a couple inches down your throat you could feel your core lighting up in arousal – Roper moved in and out of your mouth when you began to bob your head up and down, sucking him in and tightening your lips and making his breathing grow heavier.

So engrossed in the weight of his cock grinding into your mouth you didn’t notice the blunt press of his shin between your legs until you heard the muffled whimper leave your mouth. Roper pushed his leg tight against your core in a slightly awkward angle but it was enough to make your eyes flutter shut in pleasure, your hips stuttered forward of their own accord and the drag of his leg made you shiver and moan softly. The pressure was amazing, it rubbed along your clit and with your underwear and skirt blocking his touch it promised a wet stain to stick to your clothes – his cock hung in your mouth and Roper stayed still for a moment, smiling at your blissed out state and allowing you a few seconds of grinding up against him and choking back your moans on the head of his cock.

The pleasure blocked out any awareness you had of the world as Roper was slowly bringing your head forward and fucking into your throat – making your breathing quivery and harsh as he used your mouth, his shin making you rut like a dog in heat as you whimpered around his length.

When his eyes caught sight of your hands clenching by your sides he held your throat tighter and lifted your head up painfully – you moaned.

“Not gonna cum are you sweetheart?” it was an arousing juxtaposition, his ordering you not to only turned you on even more (as if such things were possible), you tried to shake your head but you were trapped between his hand his cock and so the only thing you managed to communicate was a broken groan that made him chuckle in a low, sadistic lilt that went straight to where he was pressed into you. You were so wet – dripping arousal and he made no move to take away the friction between your thighs and with one quick pump of his hips he thrust his cock down your throat and you thanked the Gods for your lack of gag reflex.

He grunted as your throat closed and swallowed around him when he sunk in to the hilt. Roper held tight inside you and before long he was thrusting in and out making you choke for air. You could feel your cunt leaking pathetically but Roper moved his leg and left you breathing and gasping around the swiftly pumping cock that was entering your mouth in hard thrusts.

He groaned as he fucked into you, a deep timbre. You wanted to be good for him, to make him feel good and groan even more and so you tried to swallow hard around his cock. Roper’s long fingers were so tight and he grunted, pounding into your breathless face as your head ached from the lack of oxygen when your nose flared in desperate attempts to bring in more air.

“So good for me sweetheart"

The praise was torn from his lips in a grunt when you pressed your tongue against his length – he was doing all the moving but you tried to lick at his tip and suck when he pushed into you – it seemed to be working as Roper was groaning and closed his eyes tight shut. His hips were getting ragged and stuttery and when he whispered out your name in a groan you knew he was getting close.

A half a dozen strained pumps of his hips later and Roper's mouth fell open in a silent cry - soon enough his bitter rush of release flooded your mouth, he was buried so deep inside you it practically shot down your throat – you struggled slightly against him but tried to swallow it down without coughing.

His hold on your throat was stopping you from retreating as he came down from the orgasm – you didn’t complain, you were growing dizzy from the lack of air but when Roper was breathing hard and keeping his cock in your mouth you didn’t care if his dick killed you.

........

Your knees were still pressed into the ground but Roper was zipped up and back to his usual fucking attractive self. The ache between your thighs had only grown as your arousal was wet against your pants, you needed him so badly and you didn’t care how.

Roper smirked down at you before he crouched at his knees and became almost eye level with your lust tainted pupils. Again his finger was pressing under your chin, lifting your face so you had to witness the bright blue of his irises.

His intense stare distracted you and when you knew what he was doing his fingers were inside the band of your underwear – one long digit circled your clit and you trembled – no – vibrated in pleasure.

Your cunt quivered when he rubbed the most sensitive spot, eyes falling shut in uncontrolled pleasure that had been building up all evening – ever since Roper had come home in a temper you were buzzing with the idea of him taking it out on you, well, using you to calm him down.

Your head fell forward in a sharp yell of blunt pleasure when his fingers dipped into your cunt at an angle that could’ve made you cum there and then, god the press of his digits and the friction and you were so, so wet everything he did made you weep. In a whimper you leant forward and held onto his forearm when he fingered you into oblivion – desperate to hold onto reality as he was quickly taking you out of it.

You came with a shout of his name, the rush of climax vibrating out your core as he moved his fingers slowly, coaxing the orgasm out of you, your walls clenched and pulsed quickly and there was a hot glow rising throughout your body.

“Good girl"

Roper kissed your cheek, your lips, your neck...removing his fingers before he helped you to your feet with him. A certain calm floated around you and the grasps of exhaustion were grabbing a hold of your limbs, when you stood straight you almost collapsed again but Roper’s strong hands held your waist steady.

The bed was only a few steps away and so he lead you over to the sheets so you could sit on the edge and get your bearings while he went into the en-suite. 

Your head was feeling steady and calm and your jaw was aching in the best way possible. Your eyes lit up as Roper came back into the bedroom – he was smiling comfortingly and only wearing his boxers (giving your eyes another reason to light up)

“Can I darling?”

He got to one knee between your legs and hovered his hands up by your skirt and pants – hinting as to whether you wanted his assistance in undress. You smiled softly, nodding.

Roper’s gentle touch was a pleasant contrast to his earlier one – but that was the best thing about it, the ability to go from the terrifying so called ‘worst man in the world’, to the caring, considerate, loving partner. Your underwear was brought down and off your bare feet, you stood and let him remove your skirt as you lifted your shirt off your head and reached behind you to let your bra fall from your arms.

He kissed softly up your inner thigh, dancing over your stomach and breasts and making your breath catch in your throat when he reached the nape of your neck.

“I love you"

Roper whispered in your ear and a smile lifted at the corners of your lips.

“Love you too"

Your voice was still slightly hoarse but his warm lips along your jawline soon let you melt under his touch. Your body lay down against the soft bed sheets and Roper’s kiss travelled back down your body.

........

His gorgeous mouth soon brought another orgasm from your core – sleep eventually took over your body and the two of you drifted off wrapped in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - please leave a comment!


End file.
